


Promotion

by Beau_bie



Series: The Cafe Saga [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, M/M, POV Severus Snape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:16:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24940696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beau_bie/pseuds/Beau_bie
Summary: Draco visits Severus. They talk books and relationships. Harry has an interview for a promotion.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Series: The Cafe Saga [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786843
Comments: 3
Kudos: 119





	Promotion

Severus always thought the days alone when Harry was at work were lonely. He almost hated being alone in the house. It was good for his research, sure, but there was nothing that felt right while his lover wasn't there.

He was skimming through an old book Dumbledore had given to him when the doorbell rang out, loud through the too quiet house. He sighed, leaving the book open on his desk, and made his way down the hallway. He opened the door to reveal Draco, who smiled at him.

"Afternoon Severus," he said politely.

"Draco. It's good to see you again. Your father said you'd be by."

"I hope that's okay," he replied.

"Of course it is. You're always welcome here," he said, opening the door wider and stepping out of Draco's way.

Draco stepped into the house, kicking his shoes off. "I was actually hoping to have a look at your books. My father said that you would have some of interest to me."

"You're more than welcome to. Follow me."

"Your house really is lovely Severus," Draco said, following upstairs. "I always think that when I come here. The family home is too big, and mother wants me to stay there when they eventually move."

" I had Harry in mind when choosing the house. I wanted a place he would be proud to call home. My family home isn't much to speak of. I couldn't have ever had him there," he said, ascending the staircase.

"You still own that place?" Draco asked inquisitively. "Mother says it's a..." he paused, clearly embarrassed about what he was going to say. "Mother said it isn't very..." he trailed off instead of just referring to the house as the shithole it was.

"Ah, I often forget your parents have seen it. It may not be as nice as this, but... it is still home. I don't know what I am going to do with it. I suppose I will keep it for a few more years."

Draco nodded. "Well, what harm is there in that?"

"None, thankfully." Severus walked into the library, the feeling of complacency washed over him. His collection of books always made him happy. Nothing made him much happier than sitting in the room with a good book, not the rubbish that James wrote, his books weren't allowed in the library, but even re-reading the books he had fallen in love with as a teen and young adult stayed with him all these years. He knew the one thing that made him happier than books was Harry. Harry was definitely superior to books. 

"I always forget how many books you have. I always thought our library was impressive."

"It is," Severus confirmed. "But your father and mines interests are... different yet the same," he said, looking at some of his older books. Ones he knew Lucius had read, and possibly still owned.

Draco looked around, going shelf to shelf, admiring the books, his fingers underlining titles and authors, but never quite touching the books.

"You are allowed to pick them up," Severus said. "Would you prefer it if I left-"

"No, stay." He crouched down and picked up a book, opening it and looking through the contents. He set it on one of the side tables.

Severus sat down on the lounge, picking up one of the books he had been working through. He was near the end of the chapter when Draco moved over, setting a couple of books down on the coffee table. 

"Do you actually drink coffee in here?"

"Of course I do," he replied.

He hummed. "Thought you'd be worried about spilling coffee on them."

"Not at all. I am not clumsy, Draco."

"I uh... I didn't mean it like that. My apologies."

Severus shrugged. "How'd you go with finding what you were looking for?"

"Good." He sat down.

"How's the planning?"

"Planning?" Draco asked, brow raised.

"Yes, for your upcoming wedding?"

Draco sighed. "Yeah, its fine."

"Care to talk about it?"

"What is there to talk about?" he asked, looking Severus in the eyes, his glare harsh.

"Whatever you want. Or, I can leave you to it," he said, motioning to the library.

"No, you can stay. I just..." he shrugged.

"Harry will be home in an hour. Would you like to stay for dinner?" Severus offered, hoping that a change in conversation would help the younger Malfoy to relax.

"Oh, you wouldn't mind?"

"Not at all."

It wasn't long after that Harry arrived home, the front door closing, the soft footsteps that Severus was so used to hearing.

"Hey Sev," he said, kissing the top of Severus' head.

Severus looked up at him. "Good afternoon my love."

Harry rubbed his shoulders, looking at Draco. "Hey Draco, I wasn't expecting you. I should have brought you up some tea or coffee."

"Harry-" Severus started, but Draco spoke up.

"I just came by for some of Severus' books."

"I asked him to stay for dinner. I hope that isn't a problem."

"That's fine. In fact, I was just going to get started on it," Harry said. "Any particular requests?"

Draco shook his head. "I'll eat anything."

"Okay. I'll leave you two to it," Harry said, his hands leaving Severus' shoulders. Severus looked over his shoulder as Harry left the room, missing his presence.

"You're lucky Severus."

He looked at Draco. "I know."

"I hate to say it, but you are definitely punching," he said, clearly trying to say it nicely.

"I am well aware," Severus said. 

Draco sat down on the lounge, looking at Severus. "When did you realise you loved Harry?"

Severus frowned. It wasn't particularly easy to pinpoint. It was just something he knew in his soul. A moment that happened and they just clicked. "I definitely admired him when he asked me out. I thought the was rather brave, actually."

"And you knew then?" he pried.

"I thought he was beautiful. Handsome. Very awkward. Very relatable. The more I look back, the more I realise just how infatuated with him I was. And that was at the time he asked me out. I think we had only known each other a week. Maybe two. It happened fast. The day we met up for the first time... I was definitely smitten. I honestly thought he was fucking with me," he admitted. "I had no idea what someone like him could see in someone like me."

Draco nodded. "It's obvious he loves you very much. I just think... I want it to be like that, but for me."

"It can be," Severus said. "I promise you it can be. I had to wait my whole life for this, so don't expect it overnight. It's never that simple. But then again your parents did well with each other. I presume your father's not interested in having this conversation though."

"I really didn't think you would be either."

...

Severus walked downstairs, making his way to the kitchen. Harry was taking a lasagne out of the oven, setting it on the bench. He turned around, a look of surprise flashed on his face. 

"Oh, I didn't even hear you," he chuckled. "You scared me," he admitted, wrapping his arms over Severus' shoulders and kissing him.

Severus kissed him back, pulling him in close. "That wasn't my intent," he murmured, he could feel Harry rub his crotch against his leg, arousal clouding his mind. He pressed his thigh between Harry's legs. 

"I know," He caught his lips in another kiss. "Fuck," he whispered, "I just-"

"Oh, I didn't mean to interrupt," Draco said, his usually pale skin flushed a soft pink.

"You're not interrupting anything," Harry said, straightening himself up, "I was just about to plate up dinner," he smiled, washing his hands.

Severus was glad that Harry was able to take control of the situation. He was getting a bit too heady. 

"Can I get you a drink? Wine, beer, some sort of spirit?" Harry offered Draco.

"Wine is good," Draco said. "Red, preferably."

Harry nodded, opening a bottle as Severus took three wine glasses from the shelf. He set them down and Harry poured them out. "I had my interview today," he said.

"How did you go?"

"Shit," he chuckled. "I was so nervous. I don't know why. I just kept fucking up," he shrugged. "I mean, it doesn't matter either way," he added. "I still have a job regardless of what happens next." He cut three slices out of the lasagne and plated them up next to the salad he had put together. "I just hope that they take my work performance into account."

"I am sure they will," Severus said, picking up his glass and taking a sip.

"What's this for?" Draco asked curiously.

"I applied for a management role at my workplace."

"Oh, okay. That's exciting."

"A little," Harry chuckled. "I don't think I have the job, but if I get it, that's fine too. I mean, it would be great."

Draco nodded in agreement, "It would be."

"So, I know they have three external interviews tomorrow, so I'll probably know by Friday."

"Well, good luck. I am sure you won't need it though."

Severus smiled. "You're right, he doesn't."

Harry smiled up at him. "I do, and you know that I do. I could use all the luck in the world right now. Sorry, I didn't mean to get distracted, here, take this" he said, passing over the plate and some cutlery. "I am so unorganised, I'm sorry."

"You shouldn't apologise, you're a great host," Draco said, setting the cutlery on the plate and grabbing the wine glass, moving to the table.

Severus touched Harry's cheek. "If you need help, ask me. I don't want you to get all flustered."

"I'm sorry, today has been crazy with the two conferences at breakfast and then we had one of the conference booked in at lunch... and I didn't get out until late because of the interview..." he sighed. "Sorry, I'm fine, Sev, thank you." He pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Grab your plate, let's eat."

...

It was late when Draco left. Harry had gone to bed hours ago. Severus couldn't sleep. He was tired, but he was worried about Draco. He knew Draco hadn't been enthused about being married, but it seemed that there was something worrying him. He wouldn't mention it to Lucius. Even he knew nothing good would come from stirring the pot.

He turned off the light in the living room, making his way down the hallway when he remembered he had been in the middle of reading earlier that afternoon. He turned on the light to his office, the book still in its place where he had left it, and walked over, looking down at the open page. He placed a bookmark in the page, closing it and leaving the room. 

On arrival to the bedroom, Harry was already deep asleep, soft snores left his partially open mouth, his head had fallen off the pillow. Severus sighed, changing into his pyjamas and lay next to Harry, wrapping his arm over him. Harry rolled over, his body moving to fit against his. Severus felt himself smiling, kissing Harry's forehead. "Goodnight, my love," he whispered.

...

Severus thought of Harry all day. He checked the clock, knowing that it wasn't any closer to finishing time, and that it didn't matter what time he finished as Harry would be long finished work by the time he would arrive home.

"You seem distracted."

He looked at Albus. "Oh, I do? My apologies."

"What are you thinking about?"

"Today my partner will find out whether he has his promotion or not. I just hope he isn't too anxious about it."

"By the looks of it, Severus, you're much more anxious."

"Yes... I suppose I am. I just hope that, regardless of the outcome, he is content."

Albus nodded. "I understand. How is everything at the moment?"

"Everything is fine," he replied, as per usual. His home life wasn't entwined with his work life, so he didn't think it was necessary to reveal small details. 

Albus hummed. "Good. That is good. I always hoped you'd meet someone who made you happy."

"I think this conversation is over, don't you?"

"Yes, I think you're right. I just came by to see if you would be interested in extending your contract. I am hoping to retire next year. I'll leave you to think on it."

"Thank you."

"Ah, Remus, how are you?" Albus said, swooping on the sociology professor.

Severus was just glad that he was being spared the conversation this time.

...

Severus was glad when he finally arrived home. He opened the door, walking inside. He could smell dinner, although it wasn't what Harry would usually cook. He slipped out of his Oxfords, making his way to the dining room. 

"Harry, what- you got the job, didn't you?" he asked, looking at the many Chinese dishes. 

Harry's grin widened. "I did."

He pulled him into a hug, "Congratulations, its well deserved my love."

"Thank you."

"When do you start?"

"Monday."

"We should celebrate."

"Isn't this a celebration?" Harry chuckled, looking at all the Chinese takeaway. 

"I want to take you out tomorrow night. We don't go out very often. I think you deserve a night off."

Harry chuckled. "You're wonderful, you know that?" he said, pulling him into a kiss.

Severus didn't know that, but he appreciated that Harry truly believed that."

...

Severus followed Harry into the restaurant. They had been there some time ago, probably closer to the time that they had moved in together. They had enjoyed it, and opted to come back.

"This is probably the best Italian I've had," Harry said, halfway through the meal. 

"It is enjoyable," Severus agreed.

He was surprised to see Harry's friends, Ron and Hermione being seated at a table adjacent to theirs. Harry noticed, but didn't say anything, finishing his glass of wine and refilling it. "More?" he offered.

"Thank you."

He hadn't even thought that seeing them was a possibility. What were the chances of running into them on their first night out in months?

"I think we should finish up," Harry said softy.

Severus nodded. "Yes, perhaps we should."

They ate the rest of their meals, Harry finishing the bottle of wine. Severus paid the bill and Harry followed him out. 

"I didn't want to deal with them," Harry said once they were home. He shrugged off his coat, hanging it up. "Sorry I cut tonight short," he added as almost an afterthought.

Severus shrugged. "If you enjoyed tonight, then that is all I can ask for."

"I did," Harry said, resting his hand on Severus arm. "Any time I spend with you is wonderful. Thank you for taking me out. I had a really great night."

"Good."

Harry pressed a kiss to his lips. "But I have to admit, it is nice to be home."

"It absolutely is," he agreed.

Harry pulled him close. "You know, I know another way we can celebrate," he smiled.

Severus kissed him. "I like the way you think," he agreed, pulling him into another kiss.


End file.
